Impetuous Fire
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Je t'aime. Je préférais mourir que de vivre sans toi.


Hello camarades !

Je reviens avec un texte sur Mr Hyde et Mary Lydgate, deux personnages que j'avais beaucoup aimé mais qui avaient été - injustement - évincés de la série au profit d'énièmes personnages Disney * brise le verre qu'elle tenait entre les mains * ce qui m'a un peu énervé.

Ce texte est un AU, où j'accorde un peu plus de temps pour Hyde et Mary pour se connaître et oubliez l'épisode 4. Au programme de l'amour et de la dépression.

Le titre de ma fic est tiré de la chanson _What is a youth ?_ de Nino Rota, que l'on peut entendre dans le film **Roméo et Juliette** de Franco Zefirelli, sortit en 1968, qui est pour moi, la meilleure adaptation de la pièce de Shakespeare. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup écouté la chanson en écrivant ce texte, avec _Jenny of Oldstone_ de Florence The Machine, de la BO de la dernière saison de Game of Thrones. Les deux sont assez mélancoliques, ce qui collait bien avec le thème du texte.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Meurtrier. Monstre. Démon. Assassin. Diable. Parasite._

Les mots qui le désignaient étaient divers mais tous avaient pour vocation de le traiter en paria, d'inspirer de la crainte et du dégoût. Qu'à l'évocation de son nom, les gens trembleraient de peur. Les enfants craindraient qu'il ne vienne les emporter si ils n'étaient pas obéissants, les hommes auraient peur de se retrouver la gorge tranchée par ses soins et les femmes qu'il ne prenne leur vertu par la force.

Il y avait une part de vérité derrière tout ça. Si les gens n'étaient pas pétrifiés de peur devant lui, ils étaient mal à l'aise. Il était ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être, il était libre. Il était lui même.

Il était Mr Hyde. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'être. Mais le monde en avait décidé autrement.

**oOo**

Quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il l'avait trouvée jolie mais sans plus. Des jolies filles il y en avait partout dans la pièce. Et puis son but n'était pas d'aller courtiser une quelconque femme, mais de permettre à son créateur d'obtenir une place à l'académie. Rien de plus.

Elle lui avait sourit et l'avait regardé sans crainte mais il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à elle, il s'était montré poli et avait même engagé un semblant de conversation avec elle, mais ne lui avait pas trouvé l'esprit particulièrement brillant.

Quel bel imbécile. Il n'avait pas pu la voir réellement parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se cacher, pas comme lui.

Alors quand il la revoit, non qu'il la voit réellement, il est éblouit par tant de beauté et d'intelligence, elle lui fait penser à une fleur qui aurait enfin éclot pour resplendir et imprégner l'espace environnant de son parfum.

Mary. Mary. Mary.

**oOo**

Son nom lui brûle toujours autant les lèvres, même des années après. Il le répète tous les jours pour ne pas l'oublier, il le prononce même dans son sommeil.

« Qui est Mary ? »

La question est posée timidement par son nouvel assistant, Poole. Il vient de le retrouver vautré sur le sol de son bureau, une bouteille de whisky vide gisant non loin de lui. Il a les cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements sont dans un état lamentable et sa tête lui fait un mal de chien, comme si un essaim d'abeilles y avait élu domicile. Il doit faire pitié à voir. Pourtant Poole l'aide à se relever et débarrasse le bureau sans poser de questions ni jugement dans son regard. Cette fois ci. Il l'aide bien à se relever, mais il attend une réponse.

« Personne. »

Poole lui jette alors ce regard qu'il n'a que pour les patients pris la main dans le sac à faire une bêtise mais qui tentent quand même de mentir. Un regard qui en dit long.

« Vous mentez mal vous savez ? »

Il aurait presque envie de rire si il ne se sentait pas aussi mal, parce que la situation est tellement pitoyable. Il ne répond pas.

Poole ramasse la bouteille et les débris du verre qu'il a balancé contre le mur, le reste de la fiole contenant le sérum en silence. Il sort de la pièce et en revient quelques instants plus tard avec de l'eau, un linge humide et quelques biscuits secs préparés par le jeune cuisinier.

Il le laisse lui éponger le front, le regard dans le vide.

« Mary »

Poole le fixe avec une telle intensité qu'il en baisse les yeux. Il repose la même question mais se heurte à un mur. Alors qu'il sort de la pièce, il n'a le droit qu'à une seule réponse.

« Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Jekyll. »

**oOo**

Ils entrent dans la chambre en silence, collés l'un à l'autre. Ils rient nerveusement, comme deux adolescents batifolants en secret. C'est ce qu'ils sont en quelque sorte. La porte se referme doucement derrière eux. Il continue de l'embrasser et la débarrasse de son chapeau et sa cape avant de s'arrêter pour la contempler.

« Qu'y a t'il ?

\- Rien. Vous êtes merveilleuse. »

Il l'embrasse de nouveau, plus fougueusement mais cette fois ci c'est elle qui s'éloigne de quelques pas. Un peu nerveusement, elle tire sur les lacets de sa robe et se déshabille devant lui. Alors qu'il reste planté là, à la regarder, elle prend les devants et fait de même pour lui. Quand elle pose ses mains sur sa peau, c'est comme une brûlure, une brûlure qui l'excite. Il en veut plus. La brûlure devient un véritable incendie. Mais il en apprécie la chaleur.

**oOo**

Il a l'impression de revivre ce même incendie avec la Méchante Reine mais il se rend rapidement compte que ce n'est qu'une illusion, les flammes ne sont pas réelles. Il ne ressent rien, rien d'autre qu'un cour plaisir, qui ne le satisfait même pas. Elle semble s'en être rendu compte parce qu'elle ne tente plus l'expérience et part trouver son plaisir ailleurs.

Il avait cru qu'ils étaient semblables, parce qu'ils étaient des moitiés de quelqu'un, la plus mauvaise apparemment et qu'en toute logique, ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est faux.

**oOo**

Il tourne en rond, enchaîné dans cette pièce qui lui semble de plus en plus petite d'heures en heures.

Alors qu'il était libre, il s'est fait de nouveau emprisonné, sans même avoir eu le temps de pouvoir prouver quoi que ce soit. Son double a eu le dessus sur lui, continue de se faire passer pour un gentil docteur craintif devant toute cette ville, tout en lui lançant, à la dérobée, un regard narquois. Une fois de plus il maudit ces chaînes d'autant plus que la Méchante Reine ne semble pas décidée à venir le libérer de nouveau. De plus Regina a pris des mesures de précaution pour que personne ne vienne lui rendre visite, hormis l'infirmière et elle.

« Mary ? »

Regina, qui vient sûrement pour obtenir quelques renseignements sur un nouvel habitant, le regarde d'un air suspicieux. Il est allongé sur le lit où il tente en vain de dormir, mais il n'y parvient pas et quand il y arrive, ses nuits sont ponctuées de cauchemars.

Elle porte dans ses bras un plat probablement préparé par ses soins, ce qui confirme que sa visite n'a rien d'anodin. Il ne se lève même pas.

« Que voulez vous savoir ? »

Regina pose le plat et lui demande ce qu'il sait sur une certaine Sue Snell*. Une fois qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle quitte la pièce et le laisse de nouveau seul.

Quand elle revient trois jours plus tard, elle trouve le plat au même endroit, presque intact si ce n'est qu'il commence à se gâter et lui, avachis dans un coin de la pièce, toujours enchaîné, le regard vide.

« Mr Hyde ? »

Pas de réponse.

Regina hésite. Mr Hyde est leur ennemi, il a tenté de s'emparer de la ville, il a formé une alliance avec son double à elle. Il a utilisé Belle comme moyen de pression. La grande majorité des anciens habitants du Pays des Histoires Cachées le décrivent comme mauvais et terrifiant. Elle connaît l'histoire. Mr Hyde est mauvais, c'est un monstre.

Mais là… elle se sent un peu inquiète pour lui. Il lui paraît si misérable. Elle devrait s'en réjouir.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle n'ose pas s'approcher de lui, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une ruse, mais au fond d'elle, elle en doute. Il n'a pas touché au plat qu'elle avait apporté et d'après l'infirmière, n'a pas non plus réellement touché aux autres plats qu'elle lui a apporté. Il ne se serait pas affamé pour pouvoir se jeter sur elle, ça n'a aucun sens. Elle se demande si ce n'est pas le fait de rester constamment enfermé qui le rends comme ça et enchaîné qui plus est. De quoi devenir fou.

Elle s'approche de lui mais reste à une distance raisonnable, au cas où il essaierai de l'étrangler une nouvelle fois. Il ne bouge pas.

« Mr Hyde ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle répète plusieurs fois la question, mais elle n'obtient que le silence. Alors elle s'en va, parce qu'après tout il est un méchant, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. En refermant la porte, elle croit entendre un sanglot.

**oOo**

Blottie contre lui, dans cette chambre de bonne inutilisée que la femme de chambre de Mary, complice, leur a prêté, il savoure ce instant. Ses doigts se perdent dans la chevelure blonde, se plaisant à défaire les boucles tandis qu'elle dort comme un ange.

Il l'aime. Elle ne peut s'imaginer à quel point il l'aime. Il bénit toutes les nuits passées avec elle, leurs discutions, les fois où il arrive à faire boire le sérum à son insu à Jekyll quand cet idiot ne le fait pas lui même quand il est trop lâche pour obtenir quelque chose par lui même. Au début il s'en voulait de trahir son créateur mais très vite, il est parvenu à s'en détacher ou presque. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen d'être séparé de lui, définitivement. Il pourrait être avec Mary, définitivement, sans avoir à se cacher, sans avoir à boire ce maudit sérum. Sans avoir à lui mentir.

C'est la seule ombre au tableau. Il n'arrive pas à lui avouer la vérité. Elle pense qu'il est un homme ordinaire qui a réussi à se détacher des diktats de la société.

« Hyde ? »

Elle ne lui connaît pas d'autre nom. C'est ainsi que cet espèce de lutin l'a nommé. Parfois il aimerait pouvoir choisir autre chose. Une autre identité. Pour le moment il n'est que Mr Hyde et même si Mary s'en contente, il faudra bien lui avouer la vérité un jour ou l'autre.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il ne lui réponds pas tout de suite. Ça pourrait être le bon moment, être totalement honnête avec elle. Après tout elle l'est bien envers lui. Il sait tout d'elle. Ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste, ce qu'elle pense, son amitié avec Louise, sa femme de chambre qui les couvrent, son désir de pouvoir devenir un jour une femme de science, faire des découvertes, explorer le monde… il demeure un mystère pour elle, ce qui doit être excitant mais aussi frustrant.

Mais plutôt que de lui dire la vérité, il lui sourit et l'embrasse.

« Oui. Je t'admirais dormir.

\- Vraiment ? Tu… tu avais l'air ailleurs.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- A quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- A l'avenir. Je… ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. »

Aussitôt les yeux de Mary s'emplissent de larmes et elle le regarde avec tristesse et peur.

« Tu… tu veux qu'on arrête ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Elle a l'air si innocente. Si triste. Il déteste la voir ainsi. Avec douceur il prend son visage entre ses mains et essuie ses larmes avant de la serrer contre lui, essayant de faire fi de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Le contact est toujours aussi brûlant.

« Non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas une vie. Louise ne pourra pas éternellement nous couvrir, si elle se fait prendre nous auront tous les trois des ennuis. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir une autre vie, sans être obligés de se cacher, mais avec toi. Juste avec avec toi. »

Les bras de Mary viennent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et ses longs doigts fins viennent caresser son dos. Chaque trace le brûle et il les savoure parce que c'est Mary et qu'il l'aime. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour y étouffer un gémissement, avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Je t'aime. Je préférais mourir que de vivre sans toi. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il doit faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser aller, pour ne pas se laisser tenter.

« Ce que je veux c'est toi. Je veux vivre quelque part où tu pourras faire tes recherches et où je pourrais t'aider, où tu deviendras célèbre. Où nous pourrions vivre heureux, juste tous les deux. Je t'épouserai et nous formerons une famille, seulement si tu le veux. Nous vivrons et vieillirons tous les deux, ensemble. »

Mary se détache doucement de lui et ses mains viennent maintenant caresser son visage, parcourant avec une infinie douceur la cicatrice qui parcours sa joue. Elle le brûle encore mais il n'en a que faire.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi ?

\- Oui. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Alors ne tardons pas et partons – elle l'embrasse et il fait basculer sous lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres – mais à une condition. Louise part avec nous. Nous lui devons bien ça. »

Il éclate de rire en guise de réponse et lui promet que Louise fera partit du voyage, de leurs vies, il lui promet de les soutenir dans leurs projets de sciences, de l'aider face à ces vieux messieurs misogynes scandalisés à l'idée qu'une femme puisse être plus célèbre qu'eux. De l'aimer, encore et encore.

**oOo**

Mais Mary est morte et Louise aussi. Quand on a retrouvé Mary dans sa chambre, son coupe-papier planté dans le coeur et lui, couvert de son sang, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre la fuite. Il a appris, quelques temps plus tard, que Louise avait été exécutée pour complicité de meurtre.

Certains jours, il ne peut pas fermer les yeux sans revoir tout le sang, le corps sans vie de Mary et imaginer la corde autour du cou de cette pauvre femme de chambre. Les images ne le quittent pas et deviennent de plus en plus intense, surtout quand la date fatidique du drame approche. Ces jours là il n'est plus rien du tout, il ne fait rien d'autre que boire du sérum et de l'alcool pour affronter sa peine.

Mais aujourd'hui il ne peut pas, parce qu'il est enchaîné comme un chien, alors il ne mange rien, se lève, tourne en rond, donne des coups contre les murs capitonnés et se laisse tomber pour rester à contempler le vide, pour de nouveau se lever, tourner en rond et ainsi de suite.

Son manège finit par enfin alerter cette bonne à rien qui se fait appeler infirmière, qui prévient par la suite Regina.

Quand cette dernière entre dans la pièce, elle est atterrée par son physique et l'état de la pièce. Cette fois ci elle le regarde avec une réelle inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il éclate de rire. Vraiment ? Même un aveugle verrait qu'il allait mal.

« Tout va bien Mme le Maire, tout va parfaitement bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis enfermé et enchaîné comme un vulgaire animal, je ne sors pas, je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des semaines, je n'ai presque aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, mais tout va parfaitement bien. Je suis enfermé parce que je suis un monstre, je le mérite après tout. Je suis la mauvaise moitié de ce bon docteur Jekyll. Les enfants peuvent dormir tranquille, je ne viendrais pas les tuer dans leur sommeil. L'ancien directeur de l'asile se retrouve enfermé. Quelle ironie. Tout va bien. Je me suis retrouvé ici pour avoir voulu prendre cette maudite ville à ce maudit Ténébreux qui est en partie responsable de mon état. C'est lui qui a aidé Jekyll à finir son sérum. C'est lui qui m'a donné le nom de Mr Hyde. Je devrais leur en être reconnaissant après tout. Ce sont eux qui m'ont crée, ce sont eux les responsables, pas moi. Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre au Pays des Histoires Cachées, même si j'ai finis par en avoir le contrôle. La belle vie, tout allait bien. Un monstre pour s'occuper de monstre. Tout est bien. Vous voulez savoir comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? J'imagine que Jekyll a donné sa propre version, sa misérable vie en tant que jardinier, moi en tyran et que vous l'avait pris en pitié. Il vous a parlé de sa pauvre Mary, l'amour de sa vie tuée à cause de moi ? J'imagine. Il a toujours su tourner les histoires à son avantage. Pauvre docteur. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. C'est lui. Et oui. Comme je vous l'avez dit, les ténèbres ne sont pas si faciles à évincer. Il aimait Mary mais ce n'est pas lui qu'elle aimait, c'était moi ! Et je l'aimais ! Et ça Jekyll n'a pas pu le supporter, alors il l'a tuée, il m'a fait porter le préjudice mais jamais je ne lui aurait fait du mal. Je l'aimais. J'aimais Mary. Nous aurions du vivre ensemble, nous aurions du êtres heureux, mais elle est morte maintenant ! MORTE ! Mais tout vas bien désormais. Le méchant Mr Hyde est emprisonné. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Vous pouvez être rassurée. TOUT VA BIEN. »

Dire que Regina avait était terrifiée était faible. Elle était restée acculée contre le mur, regardant Hyde hurler contrer elle, la regarder avec haine pendant qu'il déversait toute sa colère pour finalement se laisser tomber au sol, agité de sanglots. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était faux. Il mentait.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, laissant Hyde seul. Elle devait enfin mettre cette histoire au clair. Elle se téléporta directement dans la boutique de Gold, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'y trouvait. Il ne leva même pas la tête, plongé dans l'inspection d'une vieille boîte à musique.

« Hyde. Pourquoi ? »

Gold releva lentement la tête, exprès sûrement, avant de la regarder avec air insupportable de celui qui ne sait pas.

« Quoi Hyde ?

\- Tu as aidé Jekyll à concevoir le sérum. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mary. C'est toi le responsable.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui était couvert du sang de cette pauvre fille. Je l'ai aidé à fuir, c'est tout. Il m'a supplié. »

Regina du faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas assommer Gold avec un chandelier.

« Alors il l'a tuée. Pas Jekyll. C'est ça ? »

Elle redoutait la réponse. Elle avait pris la défense de Jekyll, l'avait aidé à se loger, l'avait remercié. L'avait même laissé avec Henry, avec des camarades de classe après avoir entendu l'idée saugrenue de Blanche d'en faire un professeur de science. Elle avait voulu tenter. L'idée d'avoir pu laisser un potentiel tueur s'approcher d'enfants, de son fils lui donnait la nausée.

« Encore une fois ce n'est pas Jekyll qui m'a imploré en pleurant de l'aider à se cacher. C'est Hyde. Si il était innocent…

\- Personne ne l'aurait cru. Qui aurait cru que Jekyll puisse commettre un meurtre ? Hyde a le profil parfait. »

Ils s'étaient fait bernés. Regina commençait à comprendre. Si Hyde avait vraiment commis le meurtre, il aurait fait porter le chapeau à quelqu'un de plus faible, il aurait pu se débrouiller pour maquiller le meurtre, fuir. Mais au lieu de ça il avait supplié qu'on l'aide. Elle imaginait mal le directeur d'asile, froid et intelligent, se laisser prendre ou montrer une quelconque faiblesse, à moins d'être désespéré. Comme tout à l'heure.

Elle quitta la boutique et marcha sans but précis dans les rues de la ville. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. Le Dr Jekyll avait l'air si innocent. Mais Hyde… Hyde était terrifiant. Mais il y avait dans son regard de la douleur quand il parlait de cette Mary, cette même douleur qu'elle avait quand elle pensait à Daniel ou Robin. Cette douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher, l'amour de sa vie. Les quelques fois où elle avait entendu Jekyll évoquer Mary, il y avait de la peine bien sûr, mais elle ne semblait pas aussi forte. _Il aurait tout aussi bien la tuer par accident_. Alors pourquoi s'acharner sur Jekyll ? Regina s'arrêta, réfléchit quelques instants, avant de se téléporter de nouveau à l'hôpital.

**oOo**

« Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Cette fois-ci ils sont de nouveau dans la chambre de Mary. Son père est partit pour Oxford pendant quelques jours et la plupart des domestiques sont en congé, alors ils en profitent, même si ils doivent encore faire attention. Dans les bras de Hyde, elle songe à ce futur parfait qu'ils ont planifié ensemble, elle rêve de fioles, d'alambics et d'une maison avec un grand jardin, avec un arbre contre lequel elle pourra se blottir dans les bras de son amant ou lire des livres de science, tandis que Hyde l'embrasserait, lirait lui aussi. Pendant qu'ils s'aimeraient. Elle rêve de pouvoir être enfin libre, enfin indépendante, de ne plus porter de corset, de ne pas à avoir à sourire poliment à tous les hommes qui lui feraient de sois-disant compliments. De voter. De porter des pantalons. De décrocher un Nobel avec Louise, de révolutionner la chimie et la physique.

Mais le rêve s'achève quand elle comprends qui est réellement Hyde, quand elle voit la fureur dans les yeux de Jekyll qui l'empoigne fermement, lui tord le poignet. Elle crie, elle pleure, elle a peur. Elle tente de partir, de se défendre en le frappant avec le gros livre posé sur son bureau mais elle n'est pas assez rapide. Il attrape le coupe-papier, celui là même dont elle s'est servie pour ouvrir une lettre de Louise qui était partie rendre visite à sa mère mourante, et il lui enfonce dans le cœur. La douleur est forte, mais celle de la trahison l'est tout autant. Elle s'agrippe à son agresseur, l'air accusateur. Il n'est pas seulement en train de lui ôter la vie, mais ses rêves et ce qu'elle pensait être l'amour de sa vie. Avant de mourir, elle cherche dans les yeux de Henry Jekyll quelque chose qui lui rappellerait Hyde mais elle ne voit rien, rien d'autre que de la fureur.

**oOo**

Regina est revenue le voir. Elle semble avoir compris.

Avec douceur elle s'installe à côté de lui. Elle est toujours effrayée, mais décide de surmonter sa peur. Elle a d'abord des questions et ne partira pas avant d'avoir des réponses.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Dites moi la vérité.

\- Elle est morte. Jekyll est le meurtrier. Il l'a tuée. Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'aurai pas pu… pas Mary. Pas Mary. »

Il ne la regarde pas, il regarde un point au loin, sans doute le fantôme de cette pauvre fille. Sa voix n'a plus les accents graves et menaçants d'autrefois. Non ce que vois Regina, c'est un reflet de sa propre personne, après avoir perdu Daniel, après avoir cherché un bouc-émissaire, un exutoire à sa colère et sa douleur. Blanche-Neige en l'occurrence et d'autres innocents. Sauf que Hyde était l'innocent et que l'objet de sa colère était en lui, une part de lui-même, qu'il devait vivre avec sans pouvoir l'affronter, sans pourvoir avoir un semblant de justice. Il n'avait rien d'autre que lui même pour décharger cette douleur et cette peine.

Lentement elle prit la main d'Hyde dans la sienne et la pressa doucement. Il ne réagit même pas.

**oOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, David était venu rendre visite à Whale, qui travaillait avec Jekyll sur le sérum et jeter un coup d'œil à ce dernier, à la demande de Regina, qui n'avait pas fournis plus d'explications, elle agissait bizarrement depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec Jekyll, bien que ce dernier semblait fatigué ces derniers temps, sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi. Ils avaient vaguement discuter, David ne comprenant rien à leur charabia scientifique, quand il avait vu Jekyll se mettre à convulser soudainement, porter ses mains à sa gorge, tomber sur le sol, s'étouffant. Impuissants, lui et Whale avaient tenté de l'aider, sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis ils avaient la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux du docteur. Après avoir appelé Emma et Regina pour les informer, cette dernière s'était alors précipité à l'hôpital.

Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Devant l'asile, l'infirmière la regardait l'air paniquée. Non. Non. Non.

Elle courut alors jusqu'à la cellule de Hyde, devant laquelle se trouvait deux autres infirmiers. En entrant, elle découvrit, avec horreur et peine, le corps sans vie de Hyde, allongé sur le sol. A ses côtés un homme noir, qui lui tenait la main. Quand elle entra, il releva la tête, une expression peinée sur le visage.

« Jekyll ? »

Regina demeura interdite. Qui était cet homme, comment était-il entré avec les protections magiques ? Et surtout comment Hyde était-il … non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas quand elle était sur le point de prouver l'innocence de Hyde dans cette histoire.

Elle remarqua une petite fiole dans la main de l'homme. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard.

« Jekyll ? »

Dans sa poche le téléphone de Regina vibrait. Elle décrocha.

« Regina ? C'est David. Jekyll… il est mort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il... »

Elle raccrocha.

« Il est mort.

\- Bien. »

L'homme se tourna de nouveau vers Hyde, puis se leva pour s'approcher de Regina.

« Je suis Solomon Poole. J'étais l'assistant de Mr Hyde. Je suis venu rendre justice à ancien directeur.

\- En le tuant ?

\- Non en tuant Jekyll. Lui je l'ai délivré de ses souffrances.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je n'étais pas devenu son assistant, je serai mort.

\- Comment avez-vous…

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Une histoire personnelle à régler – il se tourna vers Hyde – tout est en règle maintenant. Arrêtez moi si ça vous chante. J'ai réglé ma dette avec Hyde. »

Les mains encore tremblantes, Regina composa le numéro d'Emma pour qu'elle s'occupe de Poole, tandis que son regard restait fixé sur le corps sans vie de Hyde, un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Encore des vies gâchées par le Ténébreux, mais surtout, Regina comprenait ce lui la bouleversait tant. Hyde lui avait renvoyé l'image de ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas connu l'amour. Celui d'Henry, de Robin, de sa famille. Elle avait eu de la chance. Pas lui. Elle avait essayer de le sauver. Peine perdue. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que la mort avait pu lui permettre de rejoindre Mary.

**oOo**

« Poole ?

\- Mr le Directeur ? Je suis là.

\- Avez-vous retrouvé votre sœur ?

\- Oui. Elle est dans un autre monde. Elle est en sécurité.

\- Bien. Bien. »

La voix de Hyde était lointaine. Poole sortit une petite fiole de sa poche.

« En êtes vous sûr ?

\- Oui. »

Les mains tremblantes Poole tendit la fiole à Hyde. Leurs mains entrèrent en contact et restèrent ainsi un moment. Il fallait faire vite, le sortilège n'allait pas tenir longtemps, la sorcière vaudou l'avait prévenu.

« Merci. Merci pour tout Mr le Directeur.

\- Non. Merci à vous Poole. »

Personne ne comprendrait jamais ce qui unissait les deux hommes, que malgré la crainte qu'il lui inspirait parfois, Poole respectait profondément le directeur, qu'il avait pour lui de la reconnaissance et de la compassion.

Il l'observa ouvrir la fiole et porter le poison à ses lèvres. Il serait rapide mais douloureux, c'était le prix à payer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de l'accompagner.

Et tandis que le poison rongeait ses poumons, le brûlait, Hyde s'accrochait aux brûlures du contact de sa peau contre celle de Mary, de son sourire, de sa voix, de cette passion dévorante pour la liberté et l'indépendance qui l'animait. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre qu'elle. Il sentait son coeur qui battait de moins en moins vite, son corps qui chutait sur le sol, la main de Poole dans la sienne. La satisfaction de savoir que Jekyll subissait les même souffrances.

Puis la douleur s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux. Mary était là, elle l'attendait. Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la quitter.

* * *

Sue Snell est un personnage du roman **Carrie** de Stephen King.

J'ai bien envie d'écrire la backstory de Poole, si ça vous intéresse je l'écrirais.


End file.
